Mobile terminals that provide wireless communication between users have been developed. According to advancements in technology, wireless terminals now provide many additional specifications beyond a simple phone call. For example, recently, mobile terminals provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MIMS), an E-mail, a game, remote control of short-range communication, an image capturing function using an installed digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video contents, a scheduling function, and other similar functions.
Further, the mobile terminals may download, install, and execute applications which may provide the aforementioned functions or other functions of the mobile terminals. For example, the applications may include a music reproduction application, a video reproduction application, a photo gallery application, a game application, a social networking application, an Internet browsing application, a file management application, a cloud service application, and other similar applications.
The conventional mobile terminal displayed execution screens of various applications on a display. Accordingly, the user may view the execution screens of the applications while carrying the mobile terminal.